Left
by Neo Aguni
Summary: The gangs lives have gone into overdrive since Xana's fall and Jeremie feels as if he's been left behind but a certain someone doesn't see it that way JA One Shot. A little angsty


I don't Own Code Lyoko its characters or anything associated with it

I do however own Naomi

That night was like all others. Jeremie walked solemnly down the street. Xana had been beaten two years ago. Aelita had been materialized and was currently staying at the school.

Ulrich and Yumi had started dating a while ago. Even Odd was happily dating. He had met a red head named Naomi. They attracted like two magnets. He sighed as he wished that he could attract like that to Aelita.

She had become quite popular. It wasn't surprising to him. Aelita was kind and sweet, and very pretty. Almost everybody loved her from teachers to students. Sissi had been in a rage when she was replaced as the queen bee of the school.

Aelita had also joined the gymnastics' team. Again it proved no surprise that she was the star of the team. She had done acrobatics for who knows how long. Yet despite the praises she had received for her talents. She was still the kind humble girl that he knew from Lyoko. His feet came to a stop and he looked up. He was in front of Yumi's house. His friends where all up there having a good time. He had been told of the get together but he debating on attending. He stood there wondering whether or not he should knock on the door. His friends' lives had gone into overdrive since Xana's fall. Ulrich had soccer, Yumi her singing, Odd's artwork was really beginning to be noticed, Aelita was becoming quite a gymnast, and Naomi stories where being watched by publishing companies. What did he have to offer? He turned on his heel and began to walk away.

Meanwhile

The party was in full swing. Laughing and music rocked the room. Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama had left the house for the weekend and trusted Yumi to clean up the mess from the party.

Yumi was laughing her head off as she shook up a can of soda and sprayed Ulrich with it. He responded by tackling her to the ground and tickling her. Odd and Naomi where dancing to the song that was playing on the stereo. Aelita however sat at the window looking at the can of coke she had been given.

"Ai what wrong?" Naomi asked sitting down beside her.

"Naomi," Aelita said, "Look around, what's missing?"

She did as the pinkette suggested and looked around the room. She saw Ulrich and Yumi having their fun. Odd sorted through the music. She also knew the she and Aelita where by the window.

"OH yeah," She said, "You're missing him aren't you."

Aelita's response was a nod.

"I told him about the party Ai," Naomi said, "Maybe he just couldn't make it."

"That seems to be the case lately," Aelita said rising and walking into the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked,

"Jeremie never seems to hang out with us anymore," Aelita said

"Aelita," Naomi said, "Jeremie comes to your meets all the time and cheers you on."

"But he doesn't stick around," Aelita said, "At lunch he sits at a different table or he doesn't eat at all."

"You are being too negative," Naomi, said, "I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation."

"Naomi," Aelita began, "When was the last time you spoke to him, and I mean really spoke to him."

Naomi was at a loss. Aelita had been right. The last time she had really spoken to Jeremie was a while ago. Naomi got up and walked out of the kitchen. Aelita then turned her head and looked outside. She gasped and dropped her coke. She got up and scrambled her way outside when she saw Jeremie start to walk off. This gave her little time. As she sprinted outside she blew past Ulrich and Yumi. She opened the door and took off after the boy that was returning to Kadic.

Aelita quickly caught up to Jeremie. Seeing as how she had been running and he had been walking.

"Jeremie," She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Where have you been."

"Oh you know," he said, "Around."

"Well you are going the wrong way," She said, "Yumi's and the party is back that way." She said pointing in the way they had come.

"I know," He said, "I just have so much work to do that I can't go," He assured.

"Well put it aside for a few hours," Aelita said, "Come have some fun."

"I really wish I could Ai," He said brushing some pink hair out of her eyes, "But I can't, I will see you tomorrow." He said kissing her forehead gently.

Jeremie then stepped around the girl and began to walk off. Aelita didn't know how or why but tears began to swell in her eyes. Her best friend had blown her off to do some work. The tears made tracks down her cheeks as she began to cry.

Jeremie heard her sniffling then the soft sounds of her sobs. He stopped in his tracks and returned to her side.

"Hey," he said spinning her to face him, "What's with the water works?"

"I miss my friend," She said tears budding in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm right here," he said brushing away her tears.

"You may be here Jeremie," She said pointing to where he was standing, "But you are not here," She said pressing a finger to his heart.

Jeremie sighed and looked away.

"Jeremie," She asked, "Please tell me what's wrong you have always told me when something bothered you."

"Aelita," He said, "You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand," She practically yelled, "That my best friend would rather suffer under stacks of work than tell me what the problem is."

"Pretty much," He said, "Now go on back to the party princess you have certainly earned it what with earning a trip to the nationals."

Aelita smiled somewhat. She was proud of her achievement and the simple fact that he seemed to be proud of her for it brought a bright smile to her face.

Jeremie couldn't help but let a small grin form. He loved Aelita's smile. He loved her voice, her soul, every fiber of her being he loved all of her.

"You know," Aelita, said, "This is the first time in a long time that I have seen you smile."

Jeremie blushed at let the smile drop. His eyes clouded over. They held a darkness that clearly seemed to dampen his soul.

"Jeremie," Aelita said, "Please tell me what is wrong," She smiled again, "I'm your friend."

"It's complicated," Jeremie spoke as he tried to keep walking.

"I've got time," She said, "Please Jeremie let me help you, I want you to smile again."

"You are so sweet," He said, "I just don't know where I belong anymore."

"You belong with me," Aelita said then blushed when she realized what she'd said.

Jeremie was startled slightly, "With you?" He asked,

Aelita was in shock how could she have said that? She quickly turned her back to Jeremie in order to hide her reddened cheeks. This had been a closely guarded secret. She had never even dared to venture a hint in anyone's direction. It was such a new feeling that she didn't know what to do with it. She couldn't talk to anyone about it either. Naomi and Yumi would gush and make accusations Odd and Ulrich where well not what Aelita considered confiding material the only one she truly trusted was Jeremie and he was rarely around and it had to do with him, so confiding in him was out of the question.

"Aelita?" Jeremie said now worried.

He heard Aelita gulp. She then turned and faced the boy. She had been less nervous that time she stared down a megatank by herself.

"Jeremie," She began, "Why do you think I wanted to come to Earth."

"So we could shut down Xana," Jeremie answered.

"That's why I needed to come," She said candidly, "Do you know why I wanted to come?"

"To experience all the things that earth had to offer," Jeremie answered, "To see how earth was different from Lyoko."

"That was my excuse," She said.

"Excuse?"

"Yes," She answered, "You are the reason I wanted to come, I wanted to be able to reach out and touch you," She answered, "I wanted you to be able to hold me, I wanted to be able to feel your touch, It was all you."

Jeremie was shocked. He had not expected this.

"Jeremie," Aelita continued, "All of my life and I have never experienced an emotion as powerful as the one I feel when I'm around you."

"Aelita?" A confused Jeremie asked,

"Jeremie I…I," She stuttered

"You what Aelita?" Jeremie asked cautiously.

Aelita could take no more she faced Jeremie and immediately pressed her lips against his. Jeremie's eyes shot open; as Aelita's arms wound around his neck the kiss was long and passionate. Jeremie eventually gave in and returned the kiss. Aelita wanted this one moment to convey to Jeremie everything she had ever felt about him.

Jeremie was frozen solid. He could move, think, or even breathe. His lips however seem to have a mind of its own as they continued to massage Aelita's in a warm embrace. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to do, and in fact it was like he forgot how to do anything except kiss.

He also could believe it. His was kissing the girl of his dreams. Her lips were soft and very sweet. He could also feel Aelita's fingers caressing the back of the neck. This caused him to let a slight moan escape his throat. Seizing the opportunity Aelita's tongue dashed into Jeremie's mouth and began to massage his tongue with hers.

She knew that she was taking her first kiss to the extreme, but she didn't care. She had to make sure that Jeremie knew this kiss was special to her and not one done out of the heat of the moment. They kissed for a couple of minutes when they pulled away to breathe after it became clear that breathing through the nose had become inadequate. Aelita was breathing heavily as was Jeremie.

Aelita found herself staring into Jeremie's soft blue eyes and had to fight the urge to kiss him again. So she settled for resting her head on his shoulder.

"Aelita I," He stuttered, "Wow what was that for?"

"What I need a reason to kiss the man I love?" She asked,

"You love me?" He asked,

"Since the day we met," She answered, "You had me at hello."

"So did you," He replied, "But why me?" He asked, "I'm just a computer geek and you're the most popular girl in school."

"Do you really think that that matters to me?" She asked sweetly, "You know I have good grades too, I like computers, and have you forgotten that I was a computer program before you materialized me."

"But everyone at school respects you," He said, "You get the respect and treatment you deserve."

"What about the respect and treatment you deserve?" Aelita asked,

"Aelita," He said pulling away and looking down, "I don't deserve you."

"Oh Jeremie," She said,

"I mean look at you and the others," He began, "You could very possibly be the youngest girl to ever compete in the Olympics, Ulrich has colleges and pro teams practically beating his door down, Yumi has people wanting to sign her to a recording contract, Odd has been offered a scholarship to the most prestigious art school in the world, and Naomi has people wanting to publish her stories, and me I have nothing."

"That's not true," Aelita, said, "You have plenty."

"What do you mean?" He asked the pinkette,

"Haven't you been checking your mail," She asked,

"No I haven't had the time," He said.

Aelita smiled and took his hand. She then led him back to Kadic and to his dorm room. They stepped inside and Aelita was amazed at all the workbenches. Jeremie walked over to the main bench and sifted through the unopened envelopes. He came across several that caused his eyebrows to rise Sony, Nintendo, Atari, and Cyan where the senders. He opened them only to discover that the game he designed based on Lyoko only he spiced it up a notch had been sent to them and they wanted to take his game global and in fact hire him to make Games for them in the future.

"Aelita," He said stunned, "How?"

"So I sent your game in to them," She said, "After a trip to the paten office first."

"How did you know that this is what they wanted," He asked,

"They called me and asked if I knew what was taking so long for you to respond," She replied, "They want net warriors to go into production immediately."

"Why didn't you tell me," He asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," She added, "Do you like it?"

"Like it," He said, "No I don't like it."

Aelita's eyes widened, and her gaze darted to the ground. She suddenly felt very small.

"I love it," He said, "Thank you Aelita, I wanted to send the game in but I never could."

Aelita blushed, "You're welcome," She said pinker than her hair.

Jeremie only smiled and put his hand on her chin and lifted so her eyes where level with his. He then leaned in a delicately pressed his lips against hers. Aelita sighed happily as he kissed her lip. The kiss lasted a minute maybe two when he pulled away.

"I love you Aelita," He said.

"I love you too," She replied.

He gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Come on I believe there is a party we need to get to."

Aelita smiled and nodded, Jeremie then led her by the hand back to Yumi's . The others where so glad when he showed up. Ulrich and Odd especially when he announced that his game was going into production. Yumi and Naomi where thrilled to learn that Jeremie and Aelita where boyfriend and girlfriend.

Jeremie eventually licensed the game to Nintendo. Ulrich became one of the most popular soccer players in the world. Naomi became one of the most acclaimed authors ever. Yumi became quite the celebrity in the music world. Odd's paintings hung in museums and went for thousands at auctions. Aelita however became the youngest girl to ever make the Olympic gymnastic team. She also led her team to the gold with her phenomenal performances. Her friends of course on hand cheering her to victory. However if you where to ask Aelita what was the happiest moment of her life. She would not say, "Winning the gold metal," because afterwards the gang took Aelita out to celebrate. That was when Jeremie offered her the most valuable piece of gold she ever owned. Her engagement ring, and they all lived the happiest lives anyone could ever hope for.

Well that's all.

I hope you enjoy this one-shot I wrote for you

Don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
